turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Georgy Zhukov
Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov (1896– 1974) was a Soviet military commander who led the Red Army to liberate the Soviet Union from Axis occupation, to advance through much of Eastern Europe, and to conquer Germany's capital, Berlin. He is one of the most decorated heroes in the history of both Russia and the Soviet Union. Georgy Zhukov in The Man With the Iron Heart Georgy Zhukov (1896-1945) was a long-time rival of Ivan Koniev. As Zhukov was Joseph Stalin's favorite, he was given the privilege of taking Berlin, a fact that nettled Koniev up until a few minutes before his death in May, 1945. Zhukov was killed when members of the German Freedom Front poisoned liquor at with wood alcohol at the New Years' Eve celebration 1945. Georgy Zhukov in Worldwar When the Race's Conquest Fleet arrived in 1942, Marshall Georgy Zhukov was initially forced to make huge concessions of Soviet territory to the unexpected and far more advanced enemy. However, Zhukov pioneered innovative tactics which overcame the Race's technological superiority through the use of superior Soviet numbers (at tremendously high cost to his army) and increasingly short supply reserves for the Race (this probably saved Zhukov from Joseph Stalin's wrath). Zhukov turned the tide, stabilized the front, and began retaking territory from the Race, especially after the Soviet Union deployed an atomic bomb near Kaluga. After the war Zhukov remained Marshall of the Red Army. Following the death of Stalin, he became, along with Lavrenti Beria of the NKVD and Foreign Commissar Andrei Gromyko, one of General Secretary Vyacheslav Molotov's most important advisers. Molotov trusted neither Zhukov nor Beria and attempted to play them off against each other; the two had a deep-seated rivalry between them. However, in 1963, Beria and the NKVD attempted a coup against Molotov, and Zhukov suppressed it. He had a choice between restoring Molotov and making himself General Secretary. He chose to restore Molotov, but Molotov no longer had a counterbalance against him, and Zhukov felt at liberty to use the veiled threat of launching his own coup to influence Molotov's policy decisions. Ultimately, he continued to respect Molotov's authority for the remainder of his career. Georgy Zhukov in "The Last Article" After years of fighting, Georgy Zhukov (1896-1946) conceded defeat to German forces led by Walther Model in 1946 outside Kuibishev. Model allowed Zhukov a few last words to his troops before he had Zhukov shot. Georgy Zhukov in The War That Came Early By 1940, Georgy Zhukov was one of the only generals who was named specifically in Radio Moscow reports, suggesting he was succesful against the "Hitlerites". Georgy Zhukov in "The Phantom Tolbukhin" Georgy Zhukov was one of several generals who were purged by Joseph Stalin between 1936 and 1938. In 1947, years after the Soviet Union had fallen to Germany, guerilla leader Fedor Tolbukhin reflected on those purges, and realized they had virtually assured his country's defeat. Category:Generals Category:Communists Category:Russians Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Victims of Terrorism Category:Worldwar Characters Category:The Last Article Characters Category:Soldiers of World War II Category:Soldiers of the Race Invasion Category:Historical Figures Category:Soviets Category:Supreme Military Commanders Category:People Born in the Russian Empire Category:The Phantom Tolbukhin Category:Died of Natural Causes (OTL) Category:Deaths by Poison (Fictional Work) Category:Executions by Firearm (Fictional Work) Category:Soviet Ministers of Defence Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:Soldiers of World War II (Fictional Work) Category:1890s Births (OTL) Category:1930s Deaths (Fictional Work) Category:1940s Deaths (Fictional Work) Category:1970s Deaths (OTL)